darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Astea frostweb's journal
Astea frostweb's journal is dropped by defeating Astea Frostweb in Dungeoneering. It is randomly received, just like other Dungeoneering journals. It is the first Miscellaneous journal. Astea's journal narrates her struggles with Bilrach as she longs to be with Lexicus Runewright. In her first entry, she notes that Bilrach claims that underneath lies the largest magical discovery in the history of RuneScape, but as to what the discovery itself is, she cannot fathom a guess. However, in doing her work, she must be separated from Lexicus Runewright. The separation pains her, but she insists that she shall visit him in his library as they have been apart as long as she can bear. Her second entry starts with a cautious tone; she is severely skeptical of the tasks Bilrach has recently asked her to perform. Bilrach asserts that magical barriers must be built to ensure that outsiders do not interfere with their plans. However, she notes that the traps and mechanisms can just as easily keep people trapped inside as they can keep them out. She concludes that she has grown too suspicious of Bilrach's motives and must consult with Lexicus before it is too late. The final entry of Astea's journal is rather short. Astea has affirmed her suspicions of Bilrach as Lexicus has unearthed a truth too fearsome for the two to understand. In her last few lines, she states that the only possible course of action at this point is to kill Bilrach and put and end to the terror that might unfold otherwise. Transcript 4th Age, year 1724. Date unknown. Entry 1 It has been five years since Lexicus and I first signed up with Bill to assist in his work. It pains me to be away from my Lex. He is deeper beneath the ground, but I prefer the temperature up here as I am used to the cold climate. I shall visit my Lex later in his library; I have gone starved of his embrace for too long. Bill claims we are digging toward the biggest magical discovery in the history of RuneScape, and, with what I have witnessed here, deep beneath the surface of the world my love and I left behind, I become more convinced every day it is true. I can only postulate to what awaits us at the culmination of all our efforts. Entry 2 I have been asked to perform some peculiar tasks today - troubling almost. Bill has asked Lexicus and I to create various magical traps and obstacles on the floors of the dungeons above us. The reasoning he has given is to ensure progress continues unhindered from uninvited guests, but the traps and mechanisms he is asking us to build seem just as capable of keeping people trapped inside the dungeons as they are keeping unwanted visitors at bay. I am beginning to grow suspicious of Bill's motives. I will take my concerns to my beloved; perhaps, together, we can make sense of this. Entry 3 Lexicus has uncovered a truth too horrible to comprehend. We must kill Bill. We go now to confront him, and put an end to this madness. May the gods protect us. Dropping monsters Trivia *The line "We must kill Bill" in the third entry of her journal is a reference to the movie Kill Bill.